Every Now and Then
by Shinigami.Yami
Summary: A very short fan fic that I wrote while thinking about someone. Kinda sad really. Enjoy! And to the girl that Mi-Rah is based off of, sorry...


            This is my story and I don't expect you to believe this, but just for the sake of it all, please act like you do.

            I was 11 at that time, when I saw her that is, and for some reason or another, I felt strange. Like I had eaten too much in the morning and now I felt really sick in the stomach. Of course at that point I didn't know I was in love, but I guess I was. She was new to the school of course, which would explain why I hadn't seen her earlier in my life. She had long flowing black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes that I had ever seen in my life. The way that they shone in the light of the classroom made me feel like I was looking into something greater than I could ever imagine. She spoke with a soft and gentle voice. One that I would've expected would belong to a dove or other gentle creature.

            After bowing her head, she said in that gentle voice, "Hello…My name is Mi-Rah Moto…Pleased to meet you,"

            At that point, it all began.

            Sometimes, when guys like girls, they tend to act…hostile towards them. That was true in my case as well. Throughout the first few weeks that Mi-Rah was a member of our class, I made life miserable for her. You couldn't possibly name one thing that I didn't do. I put frogs in her locker, bugs in her food, sand in her sandwich, you name it! But the one thing I didn't do is tell her how I felt. But by the time that I had finally gotten enough to guts to say it, it was too late…

            Mi-Rah, from then on, tried her best to stay clear of me and I, likewise, tried my best to run into her. So as you can see, it turned into a rather fun game of cat and mouse. But all games are fun, until the mouse bites back.

            I was making my daily rounds to go and pour some sand into her shoes, when someone tapped me on my back.

            Laughing rather softly, I waved my hand at them and said, "Hee hee…go away…hee hee…I'm trying to pour this sand into Mi-Rah's shoes…hee hee"

            But then, as I turned to face the person who had so rudely interrupted my fun, I found myself looking at the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

            Quickly getting up, I stood nervously, "Uh…Mi-Rah…I wasn't doing anything…"

            She, without a word, knelt down and turned her shoes and poured out the sand. A single, solitary tear rolled down her tan cheek. As I saw the tear hit the dry sand, my heart could not bear it.

            I placed one hand on her shoulder and asked," What's wrong?"

            Nothing in the world could've have prepared me for what had come next. She turned her face to me and I saw what I had done. Tears streaked her face and the happiness that she had always found with her friends was gone. If I could have done anything at that moment in time, it would've been to stop her tears. I asked her timidly what was wrong yet once again, and this time, her sadness was replaced with a cold anger. She raised her hand and brought it down quickly upon my cheek. She quickly ran down the hall, leaving me, stung and ashamed.

            I stood there, my face to the side. My cheek burned with the pain of her slap, but also with the pain of being so cold.

            I stood there by myself for quite some time, thinking in my mind. _Why was I such a fool? Why…why…?_

            I slept on through the night, thinking about my misdeed, thinking about all of that. Whenever I tried to get my mind off of it, I saw her tear stained face in my mind. It haunted me and held me in an unbreakable embrace. I cried myself to sleep for that was my only reprimand.

            I woke the next day and got into my clothes as I walked to school for yet another day. But no matter what I did, her face loomed over me. I dreaded seeing her at school that day, but I didn't.

            I walked into class and sat at my desk, and looked towards Mi-Rah's spot. But as I did, I found an empty chair and desk. The pity for me was replaced with worries for her. The teacher walked in and said she had an announcement for the class.

            "Class, Miss Moto moved back to her home in Egypt just yesterday. But before she left, she gave me these to give to each and every one of you,"

            She walked around with a large plastic bag. I sat with my head on the desk, as I thought about her. Our teacher stopped at my desk and dropped a small bag, like the other children's, on mine. Looking up, I saw the small black bag that Mi-Rah had left for us.

            Un-tying the small red ribbon, I opened it up. Inside were some Duel Monster Cards, a newly introduced game that was very popular among all regions of the world. But what caught my eye was a piece of paper. Opening it, I read the note.

            _Dear Seto,_

_            Why do you hate me? I did nothing to you, I simply was another classmate. But you still treated me like dirt. Because of you, I had to go back to Egypt with my parents. Seto, I hate you._

            I read the note and raised my hand to go to the bathroom. As I ran down the halls, hot tears ran down my face. I stood in the bathroom, my back against the wall and my head against a stall. Banging my head over and over again, I cursed myself.

            A week or two after Mi-Rah had left; I opened up her other present, the pack of Duel Monster Cards. As I rifled through the cards that I had received, I stopped at the last one. The card was known as the Blue Eyes White Dragon, one of the rarest cards of all. As I looked at the back of the card, another note, in fine print, read: _To Seto Kaiba, because your heart is as cold as this dragon._

            I held that card in my hands, about to shred it in two. But then I stopped, and I placed it in a case. Upon the case, I wrote: _Aishiteru Mi-Rah-kun_.


End file.
